Twilight's Eternity
by FigaroTheCat
Summary: Des passages de Twilight du point de vue d'un des Volturi.
1. Volterra Alec

_Voici la scène de Volterra qui se passe dans Twilight chapitre 2 : Tentation, du point de vue d'Alec. :)_

* * *

Je me tenais dans la grande salle du trône de Volterra. Sur ma droite se trouvaient les trois grands trônes noirs, et ornés de petits motifs dorés. Je restais droit, la tête haute, le regard fixe et le visage impassible. À mes côtés, ma sœur jumelle, Jane, avait la même expression. Nous avions toujours été très proches, bien plus que ne l'étaient des jumeaux ordinaires. Sur leurs trônes, Aro, Caïus et Marcus attendaient patiemment le retour de Demetri et Félix qui devaient ramener Edward Cullen. Un de ces Vampires qui ne boivent que du sang animal. Je trouvais ça totalement ridicule. Les Vampires sont la race supérieure, et il n'y a aucune honte à en être un.

Aro prit soudain la parole, interrompant mes pensées :

- Jane, pourrais-tu aller chercher Edward. Je commence à m'impatienter.

- Bien, Maître.

Ma jumelle inclina légèrement la tête et se dirigea vers l'immense porte tout en marbre. Elle l'ouvrit et sortit de la salle du trône. Les deux autres gardes présents refermèrent la porte derrière elle.

- Aro, je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi tu veux garder Edward Cullen, lâcha Caïus.

- Mais enfin, Caïus, mon frère. Son pouvoir peut nous être très utile.

- Ce ne sont pas les dons qui font gagner une guerre. Mais les capacités des combattants.

Je tournai la tête vers les trois chefs et fondateurs de la famille Volturi. J'étais totalement d'accord avec le commandant de la garde, Caïus. Il avait beau être le plus jeune des trois Vampires, il n'avait en rien besoin de conseil sur tout ce qui concernait la guerre. Aro, le plus vieux d'entre nous, et le véritable fondateur de cette famille royale, était surtout intéressé par les dons et faisait tout pour avoir les Vampires en possédant dans sa garde. Ma sœur et moi même en possédions.

- Aro, tu dois avouer que Caïus a raison.

Marcus venait de prendre la parole de sa voix monotone. Il redressa légèrement la tête et regarda les deux autres dirigeants Volturi.

- Certes, certes. Il n'empêche que les dons de Renata, Jane, Alec, Demetri et de tous les autres nous sont très utiles.

- Oui, nous ne le nierons pas, souffla Caïus.

Le silence reprit dans la salle de marbre. Et un silence total dans la salle puisqu'il n'était interrompu ni par des battements de cœur, ni par des respirations.

Près de dix minutes s'écoulèrent lorsque j'entendis, enfin, le bruit des talons de ma jumelle sur le sol de pierre du grand couloir. Les portes s'ouvrirent et elle pénétra dans la pièce, suivie par Edward Cullen, qui était déjà venu nous voir précédemment, une autre Vampire Cullen, une humaine collée à Edward, et enfin Demetri et Félix. D'après ce qu'avait dit Aro, la petite Vampire était Alice. Mais je n'avais jamais entendu parler de l'humaine. Jane se dirigea vers moi afin de reprendre sa place. Je pris alors la parole.

- Ma sœur. Ils t'envoient en chercher un, et tu en ramènes deux... Et demi, ajoutai-je en regardant l'humaine. Tu es incroyable.

Ma sœur m'adressa un regard, et ce simple regard me fit comprendre qu'elle me remerciait du compliment. Aro se leva et alla vers les nouveaux venus

- Bella est en vie ! C'est merveilleux, j'adore les _happy ends _!

Je tournai les yeux vers ladite Bella. Sa tête d'humaine perdue m'exaspéra au plus au point, et j'eus du mal à ne pas le montrer. J'étais réputé pour rester de marbre devant n'importe quelle scène. Autant tout faire pour le rester.

Aro prit la main d'Edward afin de lire ses pensées. J'avais toujours été impressionné par le don de mon Maître. Être capable de lire toutes les pensées de n'importe quelle personne rien qu'en la touchant. Il regarda Edward, puis Bella.

- Étrange...

- Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? s'enquit Caïus.

- Toi qui lis dans les âmes, tu n'es pas capable de sonder la sienne... Je me demande si...

Son regard écarlate était posé sur Bella. Je reconnus sur ses traits son expression intéressée qu'il arborait lorsqu'il venait de trouver un Vampire avec un don qui l'intéressait.

- Puis-je ?

L'humaine regarda Edward qui hocha légèrement la tête. Elle avança alors vers Aro et prit sa main. Aro ferma les yeux en touchant sa main. Puis il éclata de rire. Intrigué, j'échangeai un regard avec Jane.

- Rien. Je ne vois absolument rien.

Malgré moi, je haussai les sourcils. Jamais Aro n'avait été incapable de lire l'esprit d'une personne. Du moins, pas à ma connaissance.

- Je me demande si Bella est capable de résister à nos autres dons...

Il se tourna alors vers ma sœur jumelle, et murmura un « Jane, ma chère ».

- Non !

Le cri d'Edward avait retenti alors qu'il s'avança afin de se placer devant Bella. Jane posa son regard sur lui, et murmura un mot. Un seul.

« Souffrance. »

Ce simple mot déclencha son don, et elle infligea à ce Vampire « végétarien » l'illusion d'une torture. Le Cullen tomba au sol et se tordit de douleur, incapable de prononcer un seul mot. La pauvre humaine resta bouche bée environ cinq secondes, puis se mit à nous supplier d'arrêter.

- Arrêtez, je vous en supplie !

Elle tenta d'avancer vers le Vampire, mais en moins d'une seconde, j'étais près d'elle et la tenait à distance avec fermeté, gardant mon visage impassible. Aro regarda Edward, puis Bella.

- Jane, murmura-t-il.

- Maître ?

Ma sœur posa son regard sur Aro et Edward arrêta enfin de se tordre comme un de ces malheureux vers que l'on sortait de terre.

- Voyons voir si notre invitée est vraiment capable de résister aux dons.

Je vis un infime sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Jane tandis que je m'écartai afin de lui laisser le loisir de s'amuser.

« Ça risque de faire un peu mal. »

Elle se concentra sur Bella qui avait une expression de détermination, ce qui la rendait vraiment pathétique. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se passât, puis je vis différentes expressions dans les yeux de Jane. De la surprise, de la colère, qui devint de la haine.

Aro éclata alors d'un rire qui résonna dans toute la pièce. Ma sœur tourna la tête vers lui, avec toujours cette haine dans le regard.

- Incroyable ! Absolument fantastique !

Aro avait joint ses mains et souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Aro, elle en sait beaucoup trop sur nous, murmura Marcus.

- Elle doit mourir, enchaîna Caïus.

- Oui, vous avez sans doute raison, reprit Aro doucement et d'une voix presque déçue.

Il revint lentement jusqu'à son trône en soupirant. Il s'assit et fit un signe à Félix, cet immense Vampire de la garde Volturi.

Celui-ci s'approcha dangereusement de Bella, lorsque Edward se releva et se jeta sur le garde, le projetant au sol. Celui-ci sauta sur ses pieds avec l'hyper vitesse caractéristique de notre race. Il attrapa Edward et l'écrasa au sol, brisant du marbre au passage. La joue de l'insignifiant Vampire craqua et j'y vis une fissure. Un instant, il sembla mort. Puis il se régénéra et tenta de se relever. Mais Félix s'y attendait et le projeta sous un banc de marbre. En une seconde, il était près de lui et donna un grand coup sur le banc, en le brisant. Il l'attrapa au cou en tentant de le lui briser. S'ensuivit un combat tout en hyper vitesse, jusqu'à ce que le garde eût repris le dessus et jeta Edward contre les escaliers au pied des trônes qui se brisèrent. Félix en faisait toujours trop. Un peu de mon don aurait suffi à le neutraliser, mais les Maîtres n'avaient pas fait appel à moi, donc je n'interviendrais pas. L'immense garde releva Edward en le tenant par la nuque. Il le tenait de manière à ce que s'il tentât un quelconque mouvement, il aurait la nuque brisée.

L'humaine n'avait pas réagi. Le combat s'était déroulé trop rapidement pour ses yeux ridicules. Mais alors que Félix s'apprêtait à achever le Cullen, elle se mit à hurler – mes pauvres oreilles en souffrirent tellement que j'eus envie de me bloquer le sens de l'ouïe – d'arrêter, et de la tuer elle plutôt que lui. Aro leva la main, demandant ainsi à Félix d'attendre. Il s'avança vers Bella.

- Fascinant. Tu serais prête à mourir pour un de notre espèce. Un monstre. Sans âme.

Elle soutint son regard avec cet air totalement pitoyable qui la caractérisait.

- Quel dommage de gâcher un don tellement intéressant.

Il leva alors la main afin de tuer cette humaine.

« Attendez ! »

Le cri de la Vampire qui n'avait pas encore parlé retentit. Je remarquai que Demetri la tenait pas le cou afin de l'empêcher de bouger.

- J'ai vu Bella devenir un Vampire. Je la transformerai moi-même.

Demetri la lâcha et elle alla vers Aro, retira un de ses gants et lui tendit la main. Le Maître la prit et lut ainsi dans son esprit.

- Intéressant... Pouvoir voir des choses, avant même qu'elles se produisent.

Intrigué, je les regardai. Un don de vision du futur. Intéressant, il fallait l'avouer. Le sourire visible sur le visage d'Aro était celui qu'il faisait lorsqu'un nouveau garde avec une capacité hors du commun nous rejoignait. Enfin, il lâcha la main de la jeune Vampire et retourna lentement jusqu'à son trône.

- Je pense que nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui.

- Comment ça ? demanda Caïus d'une voix froide.

- Bella deviendra un Vampire. Les capacités de cette jeune Vampire sont vraiment impressionnantes.

- De toute manière, Heidi va bientôt arriver...

Marcus venait de prendre la parole. Sa voix monotone résonna doucement dans la salle marbrée. Il avait raison. J'entendais d'ici les battements de cœur et les voix de nos proies.

- Oui. Vous pouvez donc vous en aller. Demetri vous conduira à la sortie.

- Et sachez que nous vérifierons que vous avez accompli votre devoir. Bella doit devenir un Vampire. Ou mourir, dit Caïus d'une voix glaciale.

Demetri se retourna et sortit de la pièce, suivi d'Alice, de Bella et enfin d'Edward que Félix avait avec lâché. Ils sortirent tous, laissant la porte ouverte.

Près d'une minute plus tard, Heidi, une garde Volturi également, entra dans la salle du trône, suivie de tous ces misérables humains qui nous servaient de proies. Les portes se refermèrent. Je choisis une proie, un homme plutôt grand, et me dirigeai vers lui. En même temps, les trois chefs, Félix, Heidi et Jane firent de même. Les cris des humains retentirent dans le palais.


	2. Volterra Demetri

_Voici le 2e chapitre. Il raconte la même scène que le précédent, mais du point de vue de Demetri. :)_

* * *

Je restais près de la grande porte marbrée de la salle du trône, en compagnie de Félix. Nous faisions face aux trois dirigeants Volturi, Aro, Caïus et Marcus. Nos premiers supérieurs dans la hiérarchie de la garde Volturi, Jane et Alec, se trouvaient à la gauche des trois grands trônes. Grâce à mon don, je surveillais la présence de l'esprit de cet Edward Cullen qui était venu dans le but de demander aux Maîtres de mettre fin à ses jours. Ils avaient refusé, et le Vampire était reparti, mais restait à proximité du palais de marbre. Soudain, Aro prit la parole :

- Demetri, Félix, pourriez-vous aller voir où se trouve Edward Cullen ?

- Bien, Maître.

Nous inclinâmes tous deux la tête et sortîmes de la salle. Nous marchions côte à côte en direction de l'ascenseur. Félix y monta en premier, et je le suivis. Une fois l'étage supérieur atteint, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la grande porte d'entrée. J'entendis alors des battements de cœur humain. Je haussai légèrement les sourcils. Pourquoi la présence de cet humain ne m'était pas « visible » ?

Je vis enfin le Cullen, et à ses côtés une humaine. La première chose qui me frappa, et je pense que ce fut également le cas de mon ami Félix, fut la tenue d'Edward. Enfin pas la tenue à proprement parlé, puisque Félix avait pris une cape rouge, réservée à la fête de la Saint Salvatore, spécialement pour le jeune Vampire. Mais ce qui me frappa fut plutôt de le voir torse nu. Les Vampires n'étaient-ils pas censés être tous beaux ? Apparemment, Cullen était une exception à la règle ... Je secouai infimement la tête et chassai cette pensée de mon esprit. D'ailleurs, j'étais sûr que ce Cullen l'avait entendue. Tant mieux. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant eux.

- Messieurs, vous pouvez dire à Aro que je n'ai plus besoin de ses services, commença Edward.

- Sauf que c'est Aro qui requiert ta présence désormais, poursuivis-je.

Le Vampire « végétarien » tourna la tête vers cette humaine à l'air pathétique et murmura :

- Bella, tu peux aller profiter des festivités.

- Non, la fille vient aussi, lâcha Félix d'une voix claire.

La grande porte de pierre ornée de marbre s'ouvrit alors sur une Vampire d'une taille ridiculement petite. Moi-même, qui n'étais pas spécialement grand, je la dépassais largement.

- Allons, on se calme, messieurs.

Je redressai légèrement la tête, m'apprêtant à répliquer lorsque j'entendis un bruit de talon résonner dans le couloir. Je rebaissai lentement la tête lorsque Jane, la garde la plus haut placée et la plus redoutable, apparut dans le couloir. Elle nous rejoignit rapidement. Elle aussi n'était vraiment pas grande, mais je ne m'en moquais pas. Pas d'elle. J'entendis Edward murmurer un « Jane » plein de crainte. Même la Vampire minuscule baissa le regard. Mais l'humaine la regarda avec un air qui la rendait beaucoup plus ridicule.

« Aro se demande ce qui prend autant de temps. »

Puis sans rien ajouter d'autre, elle se retourna et prit le chemin de la salle du trône. Mais même sans rien dire de plus, Edward, l'humaine et la « Naine-Vampire » la suivirent. Félix et moi échangeâmes un regard et haussâmes les épaules. Puis nous prîmes la suite du groupe. Nous marchions en silence. Durant le trajet, je tentai de capter la présence de la jeune humaine, mais rien n'émanait d'elle. Frustré, je restai pourtant silencieux. Jane se décala devant l'ascenseur et Félix et moi rentrâmes dedans les premiers, nous mettant au fond. Les trois « invités » du palais se placèrent devant nous, et Jane tout devant. L'ascenseur descendit dans les profondeurs du palais. Sur une musique d'opéra italien. Je n'avais rien contre ce genre de musique, mais l'idée d'Aro de mettre celle-ci dans un ascenseur pour accéder à la salle du trône de la famille Volturi était ridicule. Edward entendit mes pensées et je sus qu'il retenait un sourire. Je serrai lentement les mâchoires, me retenant de lui briser la nuque. Enfin, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et nous descendîmes dans un couloir étroit et sombre. Jane passa derrière Edward et son humaine Félix et moi derrière la petite Vampire. Malgré la distance, j'entendis clairement la voix de la misérable humaine, donc le cœur battait incroyablement vite.

- Tu as peur ?

- Non, répondit Cullen.

J'entendis aussi le bruit sceptique et légèrement amusé qu'émit alors Jane. Je ne pus que sourire légèrement. Nous passâmes devant « l'accueil » . Une humaine italienne, appelée Bianca, se leva, nous sourit et nous souhaita joyeusement la bienvenue en italien. Nous continuâmes vers la grande salle circulaire et marbrée lorsque cette humaine, Bella d'après ce que j'avais entendu, reprit la parole :

- Est-ce qu'elle sait … ?

- Oui, répondit Edward.

- Et elle veut... ?

- Elle deviendra un Vampire, répondis-je à la place du Vampire.

- Ou un dessert, renchérit Jane d'une voix froide.

Je souris malgré moi à cette réplique. Mais j'entendis le cœur de Bella - qui soit dit en passant, portait très mal son nom – accélérer à cette pensée. Enfin, nous arrivâmes devant les grandes portes. Jane les ouvrit d'une main et nous pénétrâmes dans la grande pièce. Les deux gardes qui se trouvaient dans la salle du trône les refermèrent derrière nous. La Vampire redoutable se dirigea vers son jumeau, Alec.

- Ma sœur. Ils t'envoient en chercher un, et tu en ramènes deux... Et demi, ajouta-t-il en regardant l'humaine. Tu es vraiment incroyable.

- Bella est en vie ! C'est merveilleux ! J'adore les _happy ends _!

La voix d'Aro résonna dans toute la pièce tandis qu'il se levait et venait vers nous. Il prit alors la main d'Edward afin de lire ses pensées. Quel don fascinant de la part du Maître. Mais je ne regrettais en rien le mien.

- Étrange...

- Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? s'enquit Caïus.

- Toi qui lis dans les âmes, tu n'es pas capable de sonder la sienne... Je me demande si...

Il ne poursuivit pas sa phrase. Son regard de rubis était posé sur l'humaine qui essayait de soutenir son regard, et en voyant la tête qu'elle faisait, la seule pensée qui me vint à l'esprit fut qu'elle était encore plus ridicule qu'auparavant. Si Edward m'entendit, il ne réagit pas. Aro tendis la main vers Bella et la regarda avec intérêt.

« Puis-je ? »

Elle regarda le vampire « végétarien » qui hocha légèrement la tête. Alors elle prit la main du vieux Vampire qui sourit légèrement. Marcus redressa légèrement la tête du haut de son trône. Il sembla pour une fois s'intéresser à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Puis Aro se mit à rire. Je haussai les sourcils et le regardai avec surprise.

- Rien. Je ne voix absolument rien.

Étrange, c'était le cas de le dire. Le Maître n'avait jamais échouer dans la « lecture » de l'esprit d'une personne. Ou pas à ma connaissance en tout cas. Autrement dit, pas en au moins 1000 ans.

- Je me demande si Belle est capable de résister à nos autres dons...

Il se tourna vers Jane, celle qui avait toujours été sa favorite. En même temps, en voyant son don, on comprenait pourquoi.

- Jane, ma chère, murmura-t-il.

- Non !

Edward avait crié ce mot en se mettant devant l'humaine qui faisait une tête encore plus ridicule que précédemment. La Vampire blonde posa son regard sur lui et souffla un mot. « Souffrance ». Edward se figea. Puis il s'effondra et se mit à se … Et bien, se tortiller, faute d'autre mot. Je regardai Bella qui se mit à hurler.

- Arrêtez, je vous en supplie !

Mais c'était qu'elle avait de la voix cette humaine. Mes tympans s'en souviendraient longtemps. La misérable humaine tenta d'avancer, mais Alec se trouvait déjà près d'elle, la retenant avec fermeté. Pendant un instant, j'aurais bien aimé que ce cher Alec me prive de mon ouïe afin que mes tympans se reposent un peu.

Aro appela à nouveau Jane tout doucement, lui demandant ainsi d'arrêter la torture. Celle-ci le regarda, et à l'instant où son regard quitta Edward, celui-ci arrêta d'imiter les vers de terre.

- Maître ?

- Voyons voir si notre invitée est vraiment capable de résister aux dons.

Un infime sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de celle qui était surnommée par nos ennemis « la Sorcière ». Elle regarda alors Bella.

- Ça risque de faire un peu mal.

Elle se concentra sur Bella qui avait une expression de détermination, ce qui la rendait vraiment pathétique. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se passât, puis je vis différentes expressions dans les yeux de Jane. De la surprise, de la colère, qui devint de la haine. Et Jane qui avait de la haine sur le cœur n'était bon pour personne. Aro éclata alors d'un rire qui résonna dans toute la pièce. Jane le regarda avec toujours ce mélange de haine et de surprise sur le visage.

- Incroyable ! Absolument fantastique !

Le fondateur des Volturi avait joint ses mains et souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Aro. Elle en sait beaucoup trop sur nous, murmura Marcus.

- Elle doit mourir, enchaîna Caïus de sa voix glaciale.

- Oui, vous avez sûrement raison.

Aro venait de répondre d'une voix presque déçue. Il revint lentement jusqu'à son trône en soupirant. Il s'assit et fit un signe à Félix.

Celui-ci, qui n'attendait que ça, s'approcha dangereusement de Bella, lorsque Edward se releva et se jeta sur mon ami, le projetant au sol. Au même instant, Alice, il me semblait que Bella avait murmuré son nom à un moment, tenta d'avancer, mais je la saisis par la gorge, lui empêchant ainsi tout mouvement. Félix sauta sur ses pieds avec l'hyper vitesse caractéristique de notre race. Il attrapa Edward et l'écrasa au sol, brisant du marbre au passage. La joue de l'insignifiant Vampire craqua et j'y vis une fissure. Un instant, il sembla mort. Puis il se régénéra et tenta de se relever. Mais Félix s'y attendait et le projeta sous un banc de marbre. En une seconde, il était près de lui et donna un grand coup sur le banc, en le brisant. Il l'attrapa au cou en tentant de le lui briser. S'ensuivit un combat tout en hyper vitesse, jusqu'à ce que le garde eût repris le dessus et jeta Edward contre les escaliers au pied des trônes qui se brisèrent. Félix en faisait parfois trop, mais il aimait bien les épreuves de force dans lesquelles il excellait. Cela correspondait en fait à mes traques que j'adorais. L'immense garde releva Edward en le tenant par la nuque. Il le tenait de manière à ce que s'il tentât un quelconque mouvement, il aurait la nuque brisée.

Bella – qui, je me répète, portait vraiment mal son prénom – n'avait pas réagi car la scène s'était déroulée trop rapidement pour ces misérables yeux de ridicule humaine. Je haïssais les humains. Et c'est toujours le cas, d'ailleurs. Mais alors que Félix s'apprêtait à achever le Cullen, elle se mit à hurler – mes pauvres oreilles en souffrirent à nouveau tellement que j'eus envie d'utiliser les choses ridicules qu'utilisent les humains, les boules … Quies, je crois. Non, en fait elles n'auraient pas suffi tellement la voix de cette humaine me faisait mal aux tympans – d'arrêter, et de la tuer elle plutôt que lui. Cette perspective de la tuer m'intéressait énormément. Quelle excellente idée même !

Aro leva la main, demandant ainsi à Félix d'attendre. Il s'avança vers Bella.

« Fascinant. Tu serais prête à mourir pour un de notre espèce. Un monstre. Sans âme. »

Elle soutint son regard avec cet air totalement pitoyable qui la caractérisait.

- Quel dommage de gâcher un don tellement intéressant.

Il leva alors la main afin de tuer cette humaine.

- Attendez !

La Vampire que je retenais venait de prendre la parole. Je la lâchai afin qu'elle allât vers Aro.

- J'ai vu Bella devenir un Vampire. Je la transformerai moi-même.

retira un de ses gants et lui tendit la main. Le Maître la prit et lut ainsi dans son esprit.

- Intéressant... Pouvoir voir des choses, avant même qu'elles se produisent.

La vision du futur. Très intéressant comme don, ça. Le sourire visible sur le visage d'Aro était celui qu'il faisait lorsqu'un nouveau garde avec une capacité hors du commun nous rejoignait. Enfin, il lâcha la main de la jeune Vampire et retourna lentement jusqu'à son trône.

- Je pense que nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui.

- Comment ça ? demanda Caïus d'une voix froide.

- Bella deviendra un Vampire. Les capacités de cette jeune Vampire sont vraiment impressionnantes.

- De toute manière, Heidi va bientôt arriver...

Marcus venait à nouveau de prendre la parole. La deuxième fois dans la même heure si je ne me trompais pas. Cela relevait donc de l'exploit.

- Oui. Vous pouvez donc vous en aller. Demetri vous conduira à la sortie.

- Et sachez que nous vérifierons que vous avez accompli votre devoir. Bella doit devenir un Vampire. Ou mourir, dit Caïus d'une voix glaciale.

Je me retournai, ouvris la porte et sortis, suivi des autres. Nous marchâmes dans le couloirs et je vis Heidi. Des humains par dizaines la suivaient. Je souris.

- Ils ont l'air apétissants, murmura-t-elle.

- Gardes-en un pour moi, lui répondis-je.

Je continuai d'avancer vers la sortie lorsque j'entendis les cris des humains. Je ne pus que sourire. Une fois que les deux Cullen et l'humaine repartirent, je revins dans la salle du trône en hyper vitesse et fondis sur ma proie.


	3. Volterra Jane

_Bonjour à tous ! Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier la suite de ma fiction, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de la continuer. J'ai finalement réussi à écrire un troisième chapitre._

_Celui-là est consacré à Jane, dans la scène de Volterra de New Moon. :D_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira. :)_

* * *

Le silence régnait dans la salle du trône. Un calme absolu. Trop calme pour moi, à vrai dire. Je me tenais juste à côté de mon frère jumeau, Alec. Malgré nos cheveux de couleur différente, nous nous ressemblions énormément au niveau du visage.

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que Demetri et Félix étaient partis. Ils en mettaient du temps pour ramener un Vampire aussi faible qu'Edward Cullen !

Je sentis que je n'étais pas la seule à m'impatienter. J'entendis Aro murmurer un « Jane, pourrais-tu aller chercher Edward. Je commence à m'impatienter. ».

- Bien, Maître.

J'inclinai légèrement la tête en lançant un regard à Alec. Puis je me mis en mouvement pour aller vers les immenses portes de marbre de la salle du trône. Je les ouvris d'un geste et me glissai dans le grand couloir de pierre et de marbre. Je perçus le bruit étouffé des gardes qui bougeaient, puis les portes qui se refermaient.

Je marchai d'une allure tranquille dans le couloir, remontant ma capuche sur mes cheveux blonds remontés en un chignon impeccable. Je pris l'ascenseur afin de remonter au rez-de-chaussée. Encore cette musique d'opéra … Rien de vraiment effrayant. Pourquoi Aro s'obstinait-il à garder cette musique dans cet ascenseur ?

Enfin, l'ascenseur arriva à l'étage demandé et je sortis. Je me dirigeai vers le couloir central. Le bruit de mes talons résonnait dans le couloir marbré lorsque j'entendis un cœur affolé et une respiration saccadée. « Un prochain repas, peut-être … ? » me dis-je avec un sourire intérieur.

J'aperçus Félix et Demetri, ces idiots incapables de ramener un malheureux Vampire, le-dit Vampire … Ainsi que la petite Alice, devinai-je, et une humaine. L'humaine dont j'avais vaguement entendu parler peut-être ?

« Aro se demande ce qui prend autant de temps. » murmurai-je dans un souffle qui résonna pourtant dans le couloir.

Sur ces mots, je me retournai et pris le chemin inverse. Là, j'entendis les trois intrus me suivre avec crainte, eux-mêmes suivis de Demetri et Félix. La crainte. J'inspirais toujours de la crainte. Et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire.

Je me décalai devant l'ascenseur pour laisser les deux gardes, puis les deux « bébés » Vampires ( après tout, ils n'avaient même pas deux siècles ! ) ainsi que la stupide créature qu'était l'humaine entrer. Je pris place devant eux et appuyai sur le bouton pour descendre dans les sous-sols. Je n'émis aucun son lors de cette descente.

Puis l'ascenseur arriva à destination et nous sortîmes. Je me dirigeai vers les escaliers de pierre qui descendaient en tournant. Là, je laissai passer nos « invités ».

- Tu as peur ? entendis-je l'humaine murmurer.

- Non, répondit alors le végétarien.

J'émis un petit bruit sceptique et légèrement amusé, et je sentis que Demetri retenait un sourire, même sans le voir. Nous passâmes près de « l'accueil » souterrain. L'humaine qui s'y trouvait, Bianca, se leva et nous souhaita la bienvenue en italien. Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre.

- Est-ce qu'elle sait… ? commença Bella.

- Oui, répondit Edward.

- Et elle veut... ?

- Elle deviendra un Vampire, l'interrompit Demetri.

- Ou un dessert, ne pus-je m'empêcher de continuer avec un léger sourire en coin cette fois-ci.

Le cœur de l'humaine se mit à pulser encore plus rapidement dans sa poitrine.

Enfin, j'aperçus les portes de la salle du trône. Je les ouvris d'un geste habile pour entrer dans la grande salle marbrée, suivi des cinq autres personnes. Les deux gardes non gradés les refermèrent derrière nous. Là, je me dirigeai immédiatement vers Alec.

- Ma sœur. Ils t'envoient en chercher un, et tu en ramènes deux... et demi. Tu es vraiment incroyable.

Les mots d'Alec me touchèrent, comme tout ce qu'il pouvait me dire. Je lui adressai un regard pour le remercier et pris place près de lui.

- Bella est en vie ! C'est merveilleux ! J'adore les _happy ends_ !

La voix d'Aro venait de retentir dans la pièce. Il se leva et alla vers les intrus. Là, il prit la main d'Edward afin de lire dans ses pensées. Il fallait avouer que c'était un don très intéressant. Bien que je préférais de loin le mien.

- Etrange.

- Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? s'enquit Caius.

- Toi qui lis dans les âmes, tu es incapable de sonder la sienne... Je me demande si...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, la laissant en suspens. Là, son regard écarlate se posa sur l'humaine. D'ailleurs la tête que faisait celle-ci était extrêmement drôle. Moi-même, je dus me retenir fortement de ne pas sourire. Et le lien étrange qui m'unissait avec mon jumeau m'apprit qu'il en était de même pour lui.

- Puis-je ?

Encore ce ton doux, qui vous caressait la peau comme une plume, mais qui pouvait vous figer sur place. L'humaine regarda le végétarien, dans l'attente d'une réponse. Était-elle obligée d'avoir son accord pour faire le moindre geste ? Quelle manière ridicule de se comporter. Il hocha la tête et la brune se résigna à lui donner sa main.

Aro éclata d'un rire sonore après quelques secondes de calme. Je le regardai en haussant les sourcils.

- Rien. Je ne vois absolument rien.

Ces deux courtes phrases me surprirent comme si on venait de m'apprendre que j'étais redevenue humaine. Le Maître ? Ne rien voir ? C'était impossible !

- Je me demande si Bella est capable de résister à nos autres dons...

Là, il se tourna vers moi, et un sourire étira mes lèvres. Enfin on avait besoin de mes services.

- Jane, ma chère.

Alors que je posai le regard sur ma future victime, j'entendis un cri.

« Non ! »

Foutu Edward ! Il gâchait tout ! Tant pis pour lui.

Cette fois-ci, mon regard se posa sur lui, il comprit trop tard son erreur.

- Souffrance.

Ce simple mot, je l'avais murmuré en le fixant. Soudain, il se figea et s'effondra au sol et se tordant de douleur. Le sourire qui étirait déjà mes lèvres s'agrandit alors que je lui infligeais cette sensation de douleur pire qu'intense. Comme si il était brûlé vif. Comme ce que j'avais vécu à la fin de ma vie humaine.

- Arrêtez, je vous en supplie !

La voix de cette idiote d'humaine venait de résonner dans la pièce, et j'en souffris. Quelle voix horriblement haut perchée !

Juste pour le plaisir, j'accentuai la douleur chez Edward, mais Aro me rappela à l'ordre.

- Jane.

- Maître ? murmurai-je, stoppant la torture pour poser mon regard rouge sang sur lui.

- Voyons voir si notre invitée est vraiment capable de résister aux dons.

Mon sourire revint, et je regardai l'invitée en question.

« Ça risque de faire un peu mal. »

Je la fixai, sans murmurer le moindre mot cette fois-ci. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent, et rien ne se produisit. Impossible ! Elle devrait se tordre de douleur comme ce pathétique Vampire précédemment !

Le rire d'Aro interrompit mes pensées et je le regardai. La colère, puis la haine, s'emparèrent de mon cœur de pierre.

- Incroyable ! Absolument fantastique !

Je n'aurais pas choisi ces mots pour décrire ce qui s'était passé … Impossible, énervant, frustrant, agaçant, horripilant … Mais pas incroyable ou fantastique !

- Aro. Elle en sait beaucoup trop sur nous.

La voix monotone de Marcus venait de s'élever.

- Elle doit mourir, continua Caius.

- Oui... Vous avez sûrement raison, soupira Aro.

Notre Maître avait une voix déçue. Il retourna vers les trônes d'un pas lent, fatigué. Il fit signe à Félix.

Celui-ci, qui n'attendait que ça, s'approcha dangereusement de Bella, lorsque Edward se releva et se jeta sur le garde, le projetant au sol. La Cullen voulut se mouvoir, mais je vis Demetri l'attraper à la gorge pour l'empêcher de bouger. Félix sauta sur ses pieds avec l'hyper vitesse caractéristique de notre race. Il attrapa Edward et l'écrasa au sol, brisant du marbre au passage. La joue de l'insignifiant Vampire craqua et j'y vis une fissure. Un instant, il sembla mort. Puis il se régénéra et tenta de se relever. Mais Félix s'y attendait et le projeta sous un banc de marbre. En une seconde, il était près de lui et donna un grand coup sur le banc, en le brisant. Il l'attrapa au cou en tentant de le lui briser. S'ensuivit un combat tout en hyper vitesse, jusqu'à ce que le garde eût repris le dessus et jeta Edward contre les escaliers au pied des trônes qui se brisèrent. Décidément, Félix ne savait rien faire avec classe et discrétion. L'immense garde releva Edward en le tenant par la nuque. Il le tenait de manière à ce que s'il tentât un quelconque mouvement, il aurait la nuque brisée.

Voilà qui était mieux.

La pauvre humaine était restée immobile, ne comprenant rien à ce qui s'était déroulé sous ses yeux. Ridicule humaine. Ridicule et insignifiante humaine.

Aro leva la main, demandant ainsi à Félix d'attendre. Il s'avança vers Bella.

« Fascinant. Tu serais prête à mourir pour un de notre espèce. Un monstre. Sans âme. »

Elle soutint son regard avec cet air totalement pitoyable qui la caractérisait.

- Quel dommage de gâcher un don tellement intéressant.

Il leva alors la main afin de tuer cette humaine.

- Attendez !

La Vampire que Demetri retenait venait de prendre la parole. Il la lâcha à contrecœur afin de la laisser rejoindre Aro.

- J'ai vu Bella devenir un Vampire. Je la transformerai moi-même.

La petite Vampire retira un de ses gants et lui tendit la main. Le Maître la prit et lut ainsi dans son esprit.

- Intéressant... Pouvoir voir des choses, avant même qu'elles se produisent.

Une vision du futur ? Inutile. Le futur n'est jamais déjà tracé à l'avance. Le destin n'existe pas. Tout se fait au fur et à mesure. Le sourire visible sur le visage d'Aro était celui qu'il faisait lorsqu'un nouveau garde avec une capacité hors du commun nous rejoignait. Enfin, il lâcha la main de la jeune Vampire et retourna lentement jusqu'à son trône.

- Je pense que nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui.

- Comment ça ? demanda Caïus d'une voix froide.

- Bella deviendra un Vampire. Les capacités de cette jeune Vampire sont vraiment impressionnantes.

- De toute manière, Heidi va bientôt arriver...

Marcus venait à nouveau de prendre la parole. Rares étaient les fois où il parlait autant.

- Oui. Vous pouvez donc vous en aller. Demetri vous conduira à la sortie.

- Et sachez que nous vérifierons que vous avez accompli votre devoir. Bella doit devenir un Vampire. Ou mourir, dit Caïus d'une voix glaciale.

Demetri obéit en inclinant la tête et sortit avec les intrus. J'entendis Heidi marcher dans le couloir, suivie de cœurs battant et de voix.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, je me choisis une proie. Un jeune homme, la vingtaine.

En une fraction de seconde, j'étais sur lui pour m'abreuver de son sang.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu :)_

_J'essayerai de poster rapidement la suite, mais je ne garantis rien..._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! (:_


End file.
